


death is what i make it

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, au where daisy crashed her own funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: the cambridge crew and the main 5, now the main 4, have gathered to say goodbye to daisy. daisy had never been a fan of goodbyes, really.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & Amina El Maghrabi & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Alfred Cheng & Harold Mukherjee & Amanda Price & Henrietta Trilling & Bertie Wells, Alfred Cheng & Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Bertie Wells & Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	death is what i make it

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i wanted to write it so!

On the day of Daisy's personal funeral, the one to be held on Fallingford grounds, where an empty coffin would be lowered into the family plot in her honor, she turned up. 

Lucy and Felix advised against it, but she begged and she pleaded, until they drove her down to Fallingford, where everyone was walking back from church. George and Harold seemed to be utterly soaked, which was probably due to the fact that they'd most likely sat outside in the pouring rain rather than entering the church. Bertie was tightly clung to Harold, eyes red rimmed whilst Harold whispered things that were no doubt comforting. Hazel still looked sullen, but Daisy knew it was a bit of an act seeing as she knew Daisy was alive. Trailing close to her were Alexander and Amina. Amina was also soaked, seeing as she'd probably also sat outside the church. Her head was bowed, and Hazel was talking to her. Alexander had an arm slung around Hazel, who was walking next to Alfred Cheng, who was on her left. He was walking next to Henry Trilling and Amanda Price, who both seemed rather upset. 

Daisy trailed after them, and she could see her parents sobbing theatrically. She felt bitter pinpricks, and she knew she was about to cry.

If only they'd cared enough to stay, right?

Bertie was on the far side of the family plot, away from their parents and still clinging to Harold. Amanda and Henry were behind them, their hands on Bertie's shoulders as he sobbed. Alfred, rather than being with his friends, was with Hazel, who was also sort of like his friend. Hazel had explained that Alfred saw the world in a similar way to her, but in a way that was so different that they had become rather close in the sibling way. Alfred was talking to her, and Daisy couldn't read his lips, so she assumed they were conversing in Mandarin or Cantonese. He seemed concerned. 

Amina stood up.

Margaret and Lord Hastings gave disapproving looks as she put a red rose in the coffin. 

Red roses were Daisy's favourite type of flower. 

_"You'd look very pretty with red roses threaded in your hair, Daisy."_

She also recalled a book Amina had given her, on the Victorian Language of Flowers. Red roses were seen as a sign of love. 

She sat back down, and Henry mouthed, "are you alright?" She nodded, and Henry sat back. 

One by one, everyone that knew there that her put something in the coffin. Something that stood for the relationship between them.

Finally, up went Hazel. It was a delicately folded letter with a gold wax seal. She muttered something briefly, and no one dared say anything. 

Bertie went first, concerning the speeches. He got about 2 minutes into his speech, and Daisy thought he would be alright. Until he started tripping over his words, and he wasn't able to recover fast enough. His words broke off into incoherent muttering and he bowed his head. 

"I would give anything for her to be here right now." he finished, and Harold gently pulled him away from the podium. 

Daisy thought it was odd, really. 

Sat there, listening to people sob and cry and plead for her to come back, when in reality she was right there. She was right there, and if they looked up, if they blinked back the tears for a moment, they'd be able to see her. 

"I want here to be here, right now. But she's not, and she never will be." Amina finished her speech, and Daisy breathed in softly, holding back tears.

It was silent, just for a moment.

"I'm here." Daisy said. 

Amina went pale. 

Everyone turned to face her as she stepped out of the shadows, perfectly in tact. She still had that scar on her forehead from where Heppy whacked her over the head with a tree branch, but it was Daisy, and that was what mattered to them. Bertie was the first to react. 

He walked over to her, stepping away from Harold, who looked utterly perplexed.

"Hey, Bertie. Long time, no see. May I have a hug, please?" Bertie said nothing. His expression remained blank for a moment. And then he started crying, but he was smiling through the tears.

"I think you're fucking batshit deluded, Daisy." Bertie said, kneeling down to her level and pointing a finger in her face. She smiled, and he wiped at his tears.

"I think you missed me with all your heart and soul, Bertie." she replied, and the entire crowd went deadly silent and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "You can let go of me now, Bertie. I'm not going anywhere, promise."

"Swear on your detective society?" he asked, and she was tempted to say no.

"I swear on the Wells and Wong." she responded.

Before she could properly move away from Bertie, Hazel flung herself on Daisy. 

"I knew you were alive, of course. But I missed you, Holmes." 

"I missed you too, Watson. Where would I be without my second in command?"

"Co-president." Hazel corrected, and Daisy grinned. 

"Co-president Hazel Wong. Where would I be without you?"

"God knows, you piece of work." she teased, and Daisy looked her best friend in the eye. Hazel had always been pretty. When they were at Cambridge, and Alexander had that dreadful crush on Daisy, she could see how it silently killed Hazel. They seemed to be happy in love now, because Hazel stepped back and into Alexander's arms, who hugged her tightly.

She stared at Alexander. Hazel stepped away. 

Daisy could feel her lower lip trembling as she smiled at Alexander. And then she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I hate hugging, and I don't necessarily like you all that much. But I missed you. I suppose I can learn to deal with you, because Hazel loves you."

She left Alexander in shock, but he had definitely hugged back. George gave her a smug grin. 

"Daisy Wells. I knew you weren't dead. Death doesn't seem quite your style." she hugged him before he could say any more. As infuriating as Alexander and George could be, she loved them. 

"Of course it's not, you chump. I'm Daisy Wells. I'm immortal."

George nodded. 

"I don't doubt that at all." he said, and she could see his eyes glistening with tears. 

Alfred, Harold, Henry and Amanda all seemed confused. 

"I think we missed quite a lot." Alfred said, brows furrowed. 

Daisy grinned. 

"I'm alive. I never died. Does that clear things up for you?"

Amina nudged her. 

She could feel her parents' gaze burning through her, and she didn't care.

"I love you." Daisy said, loud and clear. Amina smiled, and she cupped Daisy's face in her hands, looking her in the eye. Daisy could see the tears threatening to spill over. 

"I love you too, more than anything." her voice was wavering. "And you're absolutely insane."

Her mother stood up, and so she pulled Amina closer, into a kiss. 

"Death is what I choose to make it, Amina. And I stared it in the eyes, and it gave me another chance to live." 

Daisy was close to dying, in retrospect. If Heppy had hit her hard enough, maybe they would've actually been burying a body. But waking up on the shores of Aswan made her realise that maybe there was more to the life than what she knew. 

She looked to see that both of her parents had left.

Well, they left last time. What was stopping them from leaving again?

Slowly, but surely, the people gathered out there started to break into applause.

"Maybe we should call you the Immortal Honourable Daisy Wells." Amina joked. Daisy slung an arm around her and truly looked at her. Her Amina. The one she'd very nearly lost. 

She pulled Amina into another kiss. Maybe, if she wished hard enough, the moment could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAKDHSJDJ I CRIED WRITING THIS FOR NO REASON


End file.
